Oh Father
by Angel Grrl
Summary: Hi all! Once more, I have a new story. This one's actually a different take on Voldemort. Kinda how he came to have so much hate and stuff...basically before he went nuts and started killing everybody. ^_^ Well, please read and tell me whatcha think? Tha


A/N: Hey all! Here I am.....still depressed. BUT Hey! My muse works overtime when I'm this way. Here's another songfic. It actually has a different outlook on Old Voldie! ^_^ I'm not a fan....but well, I have problems with MY dad (the prick!) and so did Voldie. So, I don't really blame him for hating his father. SO, here it is!   
  
Disclaimer: A statement made to save one's own ass. J/K. "Harry Potter" is J.K. Rowling's. (BTW, I just got the calendar!) And "Oh Father" is a great song by Madonna.   
  
  
"Oh Father"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
  
20 July 1957  
  
I slowly open my eyes and look at the familiar wall that faces my bed. It's a pale blue colour and reminds me of the sky on a clear day. There's a pattern of small, delicate, white flowers that line the walls in a vertical path. I push myself off of the bed and look around the room. The others are asleep. Quietly, I climb out of bed and creep towards the door. Checking back quickly to see if anyone was awoken by my silent footsteps I quietly close the door.   
I realise then, that it must still be quite early as no one else is moving. I move as quietly as I can through the hall as if guided by an invisible force. I find myself standing in front of an office. THE office. The place where every single file of every single person in the whole roddy place was kept. I tried the door only to find that it was locked. Just my luck! It would be locked...especially, when I had the perfect opportunity to go inside and see...see what was kept from me for so long. For some reason, unknown to myself and others, I tried the lock again. As if by magic, it was now unlocked. Amazed by this, but still keeping my guard I crept inside.   
The place was spacious and had a strange tint to it. The walls were a dark green and the carpet was an unusual colour of orange.   
'Trying to create the inside of a papaya' I thought.  
Finally my eyes rested on the very thing that I had set out to find in the first place. The green file cabinet up against the far wall, and a sickening shade of green that only matched the walls. I quickly scanned the letters on the front and opened the cabinet that was the second from the bottom.   
I flipped through the names quickly and finally my eyes rested on a familiar name. My name! I gingerly pulled the file out and as if I was holding something precious I walked slowly over to the green leather chair and opened it.   
It read:  
  
Date: 8/20/47  
  
Last Name: Riddle First Name: Thomas,Jr. Middle Name: Marvolo  
  
Mother: Juniper, Kathryn Status: deceased  
Father: Riddle, Thomas, Sr. Status: alive  
  
Birthdate: 10/18/47   
  
Comments: Thomas Riddle Jr. was brought into our care shortly after his   
mother's death. She died while giving birth to her son and  
the boy's father is no where to be found. The mother said   
that the boy was to be well cared for and   
that his father was to be contacted. Upon contacting him, he  
would not take the care of his son.   
  
Discharge Date: 8/18/68  
  
  
My father??? Alive?! Where was he?! Why wasn't he here with me?? Why didn't he WANT me? The thoughts kept replaying over and over in my mind. I don't recall how long I stayed there but the next thing that I heard was Mother Superior shaking my shoulder gently.  
  
"Tom? Tom? Wake up, dear," she said gently.  
  
I groggily opened my eyes and for a moment forgot my surroundings. I then looked down onto the file and the papers sprawled out onto the desk. I then looked into her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
She looked very sympathetic and her eyes showed me pity. I didn't want that! In that moment, I don't know where it came from but for the first time, I felt hate. She gently patted my head like some lost puppy.  
  
"I was afraid to let you know. Most children are here for the same reason--"  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "NO! Not my father! He has to love me! He hast to! He's all I have left! How can a father NOT love his child?? Tell me that!"  
  
She merely looked at me gently. Then, she closed her eyes and looked downwards. Then, as if she had decided something, she looked up at me again.  
  
"Is that what you want? Do you want to go and live with your father?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could leave?! I could leave the orphanage?! This was a dream come true! I told her yes and she told me to go back to the boys' room and that she would contact me as soon as possible with any news. I left her office and practically skipped towards the boys' dormitory.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
18 August 1958  
  
I had been living with my father for about a year now. I had been ecstactic about coming to live with him. When the mother superior had told me the news I had danced around her office. I had quickly returned to my dormitory and began to pack my bags. Some of the boys gave me strange looks but I merely smiled at them. This was my day! My father was coming....and when he arrived I finally could see what it was I was going to look like.   
That had been before I had realised the truth. My father never really looked at me. Just spoke to me whenever he wanted something or when he was going out. He never told me "Goodnight" never said "I love you" and never told me a bedtime story. I was doing my homework from school when the mail came. My father, never glancing up from his paper, asked me to get it. I obeyed and when I picked it up I noticed a very strange letter.   
  
"To: Mr. Thomas Riddle, Jr.  
Second Floor, Third Room on the Left  
20 Harbour Court, London, England "  
  
It was a very strange letter and when I went to give my father the mail, he actually noticed me.   
  
"What's that?" he asked  
  
I looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Just a letter....very strange though."  
  
He stood up and went over to where I was.   
  
"Lemme see,"  
  
I obliged obediantly and waited. He tore open the letter after reading the strange address on the front. I noticed that as he read his eyes were getting wider and his face was getting redder. A small vein was beginning to vibrate on the right side of his temple. When he finally looked at me again, I saw a fire in his eyes....  
  
"No son of mine...."  
  
"What? What did you say father?"  
  
He looked at me sternly. Then, he went upstairs. He came back down about five minutes later with a large suitcase.  
  
"Pack!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's funny that way  
You can get used to the tears and the pain  
What a child will believe   
You never loved me  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Well, there I was again. Back at the orphanage....where my life started and I supposed where it would end. But it hadn't...later that night I recieved another letter. It had floated down from the fireplace. This one saying:  
  
To: Mr. Thomas Riddle, Jr.  
Third Floor, Boys Dormitory  
St. Francis' Orphanage, London, England  
  
Curious, I opened the letter. What was so bad about this letter that had made my father disown me once more....tears sprang to my eyes. I quickly cleared them away. My father wouldn't have wanted me to be weak and cry like a baby, would he? No, of course not. I was going to have to be strong if he would accept me again. I opened the letter and my eyes widened. The letter read:  
  
" HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Jonathan Dippet  
(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Grand Sorc.)  
  
Dear Mr. Riddle,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster "  
  
  
I was numb with shock. I was a wizard??? This was something very very unusual. I was almost overjoyed. I had always known that I was special! I had always known that I had a destiny....a destiny that was going to take me places. I only imagined where it would go next....  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
  
A/N: This actually isn't supposed to be a multi-parter BUT hey! I'm giving out the first part and then if I get enough reviews....HINT HINT! I'll put out the next part all the more quicker....well, I have actually more stories starting up on my computer....all of which are worked out. SO, please enjoy!!! ^_^ Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
THANX!   
  
Love and other Squeaky Toys,  
Angel Grrl  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!....and check out my other stories! I finally finished "This Used to Be...." (Shameless Plug)! Well, I'll leave you to your reviewing! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
